Machines such as, but not limited to, wheel loaders are used to transport materials from one location to another. In a typical configuration of such a machine, a pair of hydraulic actuators may be provided for raising or lowering the boom relative to the frame of the wheel loader. Further, a bucket may be supported at the free end of the boom for hauling the materials. In some cases for example, when such a machine travels on an uneven ground surface, the ride quality of the wheel loader may be poor. In such cases, the poor ride quality of the machine may manifest itself as vibrations in the hydraulic actuators of the machine. It is hereby envisioned that due to the vibrations induced in the hydraulic actuators during operation, a stability of the machine itself may be negatively impacted and hence, the operator's comfort may be degraded significantly. Moreover the performance and service life of the hydraulic actuators may also deteriorate over time and use during such conditions of poor ride quality.
Many traditional designs of ride control systems are known in the art for attenuating vibrations induced in the hydraulic actuators. Most traditional designs of such previously known ride control systems typically involve the use of accumulators that are disposed in communication with a head end and/or a rod end of each hydraulic actuator. However, these accumulator may be expensive to install and operate.
Hence, there exists a need for an improved ride control system that is simple, cost-effective, and use of which also overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings.